


A Lost Tale

by post_PI_sd



Category: Russian Musical Fandom, The Count of Monte Cristo - All Media Types
Genre: Daria Yanvarina, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/post_PI_sd/pseuds/post_PI_sd
Summary: 我。。。单纯的就是想做个实验out of comfort zone把猫猫写死。。。
Relationships: Yaroslav Bayarunas/Alexandr Kazmin





	A Lost Tale

**Author's Note:**

> 我。。。单纯的就是想做个实验out of comfort zone把猫猫写死。。。

* * *

Part 1

Benedetto蹑手蹑脚的溜进了Morcerf伯爵家的房子。

今夜，他的目标是由Morcerf伯爵暂时代为保管的一颗绿宝石，关于这颗宝石，几天来整个巴黎已经传的沸沸扬扬。据说这颗宝石的历史相当悠久，曾经镶嵌在某个国家国王的权杖上，在那个王国覆灭后，权杖被拆分，这颗宝石几经转手最终来到了巴黎，由一位极其富有的贵族收藏。

耀眼美丽而又藏着一段故事，这正巧是最让Benedetto感兴趣的类型。

虽然夜深人静，房子里的人显然都睡熟了，但是Morcerf家的各个房间里还是燃着不少灯，Benedetto看着颇为亮堂的大厅和过道，在心里暗暗骂了一声有钱人家的排场。他像猫一样悄无声息，贴着墙根摸进了会客厅，根据他搜罗到的的情报，这颗宝石藏就在会客厅隔壁的书房里。

“嗨！你在半夜摸进我家有什么事情吗？”一个声音在角落里响起。

Benedetto猛的一顿，立刻转身冲向最近的窗户，甚至没来得及向声音传来的方向看一眼。然而终究还是慢了一步，他感觉衣服后领猛的被人拽住，一下失去了平衡，重重的仰面摔到了地上。

Benedetto僵在地上，看着面前明晃晃的剑尖。

握着佩剑的年轻人从头到脚穿了一身白色的衣服，白色的裤子和略有些透明的白衬衫，印着暗纹的白色马甲，长度过膝的白色外套因为有些旧了而微微发黄。年轻人的黑发略有些蓬乱，一双灰绿色的眼睛饶有兴趣的盯着他。

Benedetto脑子里出现的第一个念头是“这人的穿衣风格可真是太糟糕了”，紧接着第二个念头一闪而过，“他长得还挺好看……”

年轻人上前一步，扯下了Benedetto戴在脸上遮掩面容的面具，剑尖始终未离开Benedetto的胸前。Benedetto心疼了一下他几年前特地跑到威尼斯买的这个十分合脸的面具，立刻摆出了一副最无辜的表情，可怜兮兮的眨着冰蓝色的眼睛。

年轻人脸上闪过一丝讶异的神色。“没想到，让整个巴黎的治安官都十分头疼的窃贼Benedetto，居然这么……”

“好看？”Benedetto歪着头一脸无辜的说道。

年轻人脸上的表情抽搐了一下。“是年轻……”他有点尴尬的说。

Benedetto看到对面的人似乎有点脸红。

“我也没想到Morcerf子爵Albert会半夜不睡觉躲在自己家的角落里偷窥。”Benedetto露齿而笑。

“你怎么知道我是谁？”Albert一脸警惕。

Benedetto翻了个白眼，“我可是专业的窃贼，我从不在没做好背景调查前就下手。”

“你这个专业的窃贼不还是落在我手里了？”Albert的表情有些得意，“只要散布一点假消息说那颗宝石由父亲代为保管，就让你上钩了。”

Benedetto暗暗骂了自己一声。他仰头盯着Albert，蓝色的眼睛里闪着光，“既然根本就没有所谓的赃物，那你也不算掌握了我犯罪的证据吧。”

Albert愣了一下，“全城哪个治安官不知道你的名声……”

“可是他们没有一个人能掌握我的罪证，否则早就会发通缉令逮捕我了。”Benedetto促狭的笑着。

Albert沉默的看了他半晌，突然出声的笑了起来，绿色的眼睛里似乎出现了一丝友善。就在Benedetto开始有些担心他的笑声会把整个房子的人都吵醒的时候，Albert终于收住了笑声。指在胸前的剑尖移开了，一只手向他伸了过来。

Benedetto坐在Morcerf家厨房里的桌子上，双腿在空中晃悠着。Albert坐在旁边的一把已经被油烟熏黑的旧椅子上，双臂抱在胸前，挑起一边眉毛看着Benedetto消灭掉第二块蒙布朗。

“你真的不觉得太甜了吗？”Albert有些惊讶地问道。

“这话我已经听过无数次了。”Benedetto翻着白眼从橱柜里拽出一张叠得很整齐的餐巾，又坐回到桌子上。“也不知道刚才是谁突发奇想说想吃东西……”他瞟了一眼Albert盘子里那只一口未动的可丽露。

Albert有些不好意思的笑了起来，“我对这些没什么兴趣，只不过半夜偷偷跑到厨房吃东西这件事，让我想起了小时候每年夏天我们和Villefort一家一起去度假的时候。那时候我和Valentine就会半夜偷偷从床上爬起来，避过保姆和仆人，去厨房偷吃父母不让我们吃的甜食。”他的脸上现出了怀念的神情。

Benedetto轻轻吹了一声口哨。“全巴黎的人都说你们两家的这门亲事是天作之合，看来真的没有夸大。”他夸张的叹了一口气，“你和你的未婚妻感情一定很好，你们两个是我见过的人中少数几个带着爱情步入婚姻的了。”

“你估计错了，我和Valentine是最好的朋友，但是我们的关系绝无可能发展成恋人关系。我和她都只把对方当能够交心的亲人，她就像我的姐姐一样。”Albert叹了口气，“也许这门亲事带给Valentine的痛苦要大得多，她已经有自己爱的人，可是却不能和自己的爱人光明正大的出现在人前……”Albert低下了头，声音闷闷的。

Benedetto同情的拍了拍Albert的肩，“好吧，这又是你们上流社会的老一套，我还以为终于能听到一个不同的故事……”

Albert玩闹似的推了一把Benedetto，嘴角挂着一丝忧郁的笑，“说的好像你见过多少世面一样。”他上下打量着Benedetto，“我看你也就和我年龄差不多。”

“我是在贫民窟里长大的孤儿，从小就只能靠自己一个人，从不知道自己的父母是谁，我见过的事情比你多太多了。”Benedetto气呼呼的说，“你从没体验过贫穷的滋味，你根本不知道在赤贫和凌辱下努力想要生存下去的孩子们长大的有多么快……”Benedetto的声音非常激动，“有的孩子十一岁就学会了杀人盗窃，有的孩子无力自保，最终沦落到最破败肮脏街区的妓院里，几年后染上一身病，年纪轻轻就去世了。”Benedetto蓝色的眼睛里好像燃着火焰一般，愤怒和不甘在空气里噼啪闪着火花。

Albert看着眼前这个瘦小的身躯散发出的怒气，有些被吓住了。他默默的低下了头，感觉自己没有任何理由可以反驳Benedetto的指责。在他很小的时候，他的父母就带着他从马赛搬到了巴黎，虽然他的父母在结婚的时候都是平民，但是从他记事起家里的生活就还算不错。后来他的父亲立了军功，他们家就此平步青云进入了上流社会，甚至获得了贵族的头衔。

尴尬的沉默在房间中蔓延，最终，Albert忍受不住这种气氛，打破了沉默。“对不起，我不该……”他尴尬的清了清嗓子，“我不知道你偷窃是因为这个……”

“我偷窃当然不是因为贫穷，”Benedetto不满的抗议道，“虽然一开始学会偷窃是因为这个，但是我现在完全是出于追求刺激，否则我偷到手的东西早就可以让我金盆洗手、一辈子衣食无忧了。”

“这……这真的好吗？”Albert感觉今晚自己的世界观被Benedetto狠狠的摇晃了太多次。

Benedetto不屑的哼了一声，“你以为被我偷了的那些人他们的财富都是来的清清白白的吗……反正我偷到手的东西大部分都随便扔到了城里的什么地方，让他们自己焦头烂额的满城去找吧。那些东西就算是想卖也卖不出去，城里随便哪家珠宝店的人一看就知道是从有权有势的人家偷来的。”

“可是你这套衣服的料子看起来价值不菲。”Albert怀疑的拎起了Benedetto的袖子，“你穿着这么一身明晃晃的绿色偷东西不怕被人发现吗？”

“这是我唯一一套好衣服。”Benedetto从Albert手里拽回了自己的袖子，不满的瞪了他一眼，掸了掸衣服上并不存在了灰尘。“穿着好衣服出门偷窃是为了表示我对目标的尊重。”Benedetto有点孩子气的昂起了头。

Albert没有忍住笑了出来，有点傻乎乎的笑声在厨房里回荡。

“天呐，小点声，你又想把你家里的人都吵醒吗？”

* * *

Part 2

“通过研究第谷的观测数据，开普勒提出了关于行星运动的三大定律，分别被称为椭圆定律、面积定律和调和定律。下面让我们来推导一下开普勒第一定律的证明，在推导中我们要解一个简单的常系数非齐次线性全微分方程……”

Albert坐在教室后排的角落里叹了一口气，趴在了桌子上。每到这种大约要持续半节课的推导开始的时候，他就有一种想要偷偷溜出教室的冲动。

突然，他感觉自己好像被纸团之类的东西砸了一下。Albert困惑的回过头，看见窗户外面踮起脚来冲着他开心的挥着手的Benedetto。眼看着讲台前的教授已经完全沉浸在对三个定理的证明中了，Albert收拾起桌子上的书，悄悄从后门溜出了教室。

“Albert！！！”Albert一溜出教室门就被迎面冲过来的Benedetto一把抱住了胳膊。自从在Morcerf伯爵的会客厅里相识后，Albert和Benedetto就开始了频繁的往来。为了不让Albert的母亲起疑，一般情况下都是Benedetto在Albert下课后在大学旁边等他，偶尔也会拉Valentine出门打掩护，毕竟Valentine也乐得有机会能避开父母去和爱人约会。在这段时间里，Benedetto带着Albert做了很多他这个从小就循规蹈矩的人从来也没想过的事。比如逃课（这好像已经没有提及的必要了），比如突发奇想要看看逗一逗某家后院里的那条牧羊犬会有什么后果，结果被没栓链子的狗追着跑过了整个圣路易岛，又比如在天黑后找一个灯光昏暗的路段拽着巡逻的警察辩论执法机关和书报审查制度存在的不合理性，最终差点被警察当叛乱分子逮捕……

随着两人对对方越来越熟悉，Albert逐渐发现，Benedetto是一个非常喜欢肢体接触的人，每次和Albert见面的时候，他打招呼的方式十有八九是黏在Albert身上像小猫一样蹭上一会儿。连第一次见到Valentine的时候，Benedetto都是习惯性的像拥抱朋友一样想去拥抱Valentine，然后才突然意识到这样好像不太礼貌，尴尬的僵在原地，这让Valentine笑了他好久。

Albert推开已经在他肩膀上蹭了好几秒种的Benedetto，拉着他穿过一条条走廊，来到花园里一个僻静的角落。虽然Benedetto今天穿着一件普通的旧衬衫和旧外套，看上去就和一个经济状况不太好的大学生没什么两样，但毕竟这所大学规模不大，学生们之间或多或少都见过几面，所以Albert觉得还是小心为好。

“虽然没人见过大名鼎鼎的窃贼Benedetto长什么样子，但是你这样明目张胆的在这里乱晃就不怕别人觉得你可疑吗？”Albert担忧地说。

“你别忘了我的专业就是骗人，”Benedetto翻了个白眼，“至于说在这里乱晃，虽然我不认路但是我可以问路，有哪个管理员会拒绝回答我的问题呢？”Benedetto一脸天真的眨着眼，冰蓝色的眼睛晃的Albert有些走神。

“既然你今天已经逃课了，那我们去干点什么吧。”Benedetto跃跃欲试的说。“听说前几天巴黎新来了一个叫基督山伯爵的神秘人物，你想不想跟我去他家踩踩点……”

Albert无奈的用一只手捂住了脸：“Benedetto……虽然你那套关于你的偷窃行为的理论有些道理，但是请你别把我也扯进去……”Albert抬眼看看像没事人一样的Benedetto，叹了口气。“况且我最近真的很忙，你看我在学年结束前还有多少书要看。”Albert指了指他怀里抱着的一摞书。

Benedetto扯过一本翻了两页，眉头皱的两条眉毛快连到了一起。“你到底是选了什么课……”

“天文学……”Albert一脸头痛的表情，“小时候我一直觉得星空是整个宇宙中最奇妙的事物，现在学起来才发现，这一学科就是物理数学和观测的结合体，大部分时候我们都在计算复杂的公式……”Albert又叹了口气，“也许下个学年我还是转到文学方面的专业比较好。”

Benedetto一脸嫌弃的把手里的书丢回了Albert怀里：“这就是传说中的微积分吗？我一个符号都看不懂。”

Benedetto看了看Albert焦虑的样子，明白在学年结束前最好不要再来打扰他了。看来去那个神秘的伯爵家踩点的计划只能自己一个人完成了，Benedetto遗憾的想到。与此同时一丝隐约的兴奋又从他内心深处升起，巴黎有很多年没有出现过这种神秘人物了，不知道这一次，这个神秘人物又会带来多少人们茶余饭后的谈资和老保姆在孩子们睡前讲的传奇故事。

Benedetto犹犹豫豫了半天，最后还是不太甘心的问到：“等学年结束以后我可以去你家找你吗？”

“今年夏天父亲母亲和Villefort一家约好了回到马赛度假。”Albert的声音有点闷闷的，“看目前的状况，也许到了明年春夏他们就打算举行婚礼了。Valentine这些天来越来越焦虑了，她很怕我们的父母会最终敲定这件事，可有时候又巴不得悬在头顶的这把剑快点落下来……”Albert低下了头，绿色的眼睛里泛着忧郁的神色。

Benedetto沉默着，他想起了Valentine每次被叫出来帮Albert打掩护的时候，那双如同天空一样的蓝色眼睛里满溢的笑意和幸福，金色的发卷随着她轻快的步伐一跳一跳的，闪着太阳的光芒，好像在为终于逃脱逼仄的宅院获得阳光下的自由而庆祝，虽然那只是暂时的……每次看到Valentine这种全身散发出快乐的样子，Benedetto就内心有一点苦涩，他从来都不怎么瞧得起上流社会的人，但是Valentine是例外，她身上没有任何令人讨厌的虚伪气息，美好的好像吹进香水店的一缕巴黎夏日的清风。Benedetto觉得，Valentine值得比这更好的命运……

“那……秋天再见吧。替我向Valentine问好。”Benedetto闷闷的嘀咕了几句，转身离开了。

* * *

Part 3

Albert靠在公园里的一棵低矮的树下看书，秋天干燥的棕黄色落叶在树下的草地上铺了厚厚一层，被阳光晒得暖暖的，好像天然的绒布垫子。时间还是清晨，周边的市民普遍还没有起床，所以公园里静悄悄的。

突然头顶的树上有什么东西窸窸窣窣的声音，接着一个绿色的东西从树上蹿了下来，把Albert扑到了地上，吓得Albert手里的书抛出了一条几乎违反牛顿定律的曲线。

“Albert！好久不见了！”

Albert惊魂未定的看着趴在自己身上的Benedetto，觉得心脏有点承受不住这样的惊吓，跳的好像要挣脱肋骨的束缚一样。Benedetto似乎也有点被Albert的反应吓住了，他的手贴在Albert胸前，怔怔的看着Albert在阳光下呈现出祖母绿一样色泽的眼睛

“Benedetto……”Albert费力地推开试图黏在他身上的绿衣年轻人，“虽然地上铺了落叶之后能起到缓冲作用，但是你这样就不怕摔骨折吗？”

Benedetto不满的眯起了眼睛，“要不要我再提醒你一下，我是专业……”

“你是专业的窃贼这我知道了。”Albert无奈地打断了Benedetto的话。他担忧的看了Benedetto一眼，“不过，最近你是不是应该考虑先休息一阵子。前几天我听Valentine的父亲说，最近城里的盗窃案数量明显增多了，现在所有治安官的神经都像绷紧了的弓弦一样。”Albert皱着眉顿了一顿，“我知道那些案子一看就不是你的风格，但是……如果他们抓住你的话，难免不会把这些案子都安到你头上。这些案子加在一起判死刑也绰绰有余了，尤其是里面还有一起命案……”Albert叹了一口气。

“我听说这些案子了。”Benedetto的语气忿忿的，“昨天路过一家咖啡馆的时候，我还听见里面的人谈起那起命案，你猜他们是怎么说的？‘虽然被杀的只是个女仆，但毕竟是一起命案，又是发生在一个伯爵的家里。’Albert，‘虽然’！你明白他们是什么意思吗！”Benedetto的眼睛里燃着火光。

Albert拍了拍Benedetto，低下了头，苦涩的无力感好像浓雾一样漂浮在灵魂中。“我们对此没有任何办法，我甚至连我父母的观点也改变不了……我知道如果我和他们谈起这案子，他们会是完全相同的语气。”

Benedetto沉默的扒拉着地上的落叶，把他周围的叶子扒成了一个小堆。Albert探过身去摘掉粘在Benedetto头发和衣服上的几片落叶。四周一片寂静，只听得见麻雀唧唧喳喳的声音。

良久，Benedetto终于打破了沉默：“总之……我不会因为这个就放弃我自己的冒险。之前我去那个什么基督山伯爵的宅子里探查了一次，感觉这个人从里到外都透着诡异。”他躺倒在盖着落叶的草地上，闭上眼睛，像心满意足的猫一样伸了个懒腰，感受着秋天清晨略带冷意的空气和暖洋洋的阳光带来的强烈对比。“如果这个人真的像传闻中那么神秘，巴黎人恐怕有大热闹可看了。”Benedetto的声音带着一丝玩味，“我怎么能错过这么精彩的事情呢？”

“既然如此，那我觉得你是时候学学如何格斗了。”Albert拉起躺在地上不愿意起来的Benedetto，认真地看着他。

Benedetto眨了眨眼睛，语气里有一丝嘲讽，“Albert，我是个窃贼，你什么时候见过一个窃贼挂着一把剑去行窃的吗？”

“所以你那次溜进我家里的时候才会被我抓住啊。”Albert眼睛里带着笑意。“来吧，我保证这一点都不难。”

Benedetto不情愿的被Albert拖着往前走，他看着Albert脸上跃跃欲试的表情，预感到自己今天怕是不会好过了。

Benedetto喘着气，第三十九次的看着Albert的剑停在他胸前一尺处。他怏怏的推开Albert的剑，把自己的剑插回腰带上。“你看，我说了我是个窃贼，学不会面对面的格斗的。”

“难道你想落入一被人发现就只能束手就擒的被动境地吗？”Albert挑起了眉毛，“别人可不会像我一样，让你三言两语就脱身了。”

“我们窃贼擅长的是逃跑，”Benedetto歪着头，摆出了自认为最可怜兮兮的表情，蓝色的眼睛像狗狗一样闪着温润的光，“每次闯祸之后逃跑的时候，有哪次你跑得过我了？”

Albert的眼中出现了一丝忍俊不禁的笑意，这丝笑意像墨水在信纸上晕染一般逐渐蔓延到嘴角眉梢，最终变为Albert那极富感染力的笑声。

看着笑的停不下来的Albert，Benedetto感觉暖意好像一只毛茸茸的小兔子蜷缩在心里，柔顺的毛撩拨得心痒痒的。一种陌生的感觉浸润到Benedetto的灵魂深处，对未来有所期待的感觉。Benedetto不知道自己具体出生于哪年哪日，在他十几年的生命中，他时常觉得自己的人生空洞的好像市政厅里那些文员的大脑。他经常性的一连几天都好像身处迷雾之中，不知道自己该去往什么地方，也不知道该做些什么事。在这个迷宫一样的城市中匆匆行走的每一个迷惘的过客，都知道在这个世界的什么地方，有人在等待着他们，挂念着他们。而Benedetto清楚地知道，在这个世界上没有人会等待他、挂念他。他常常不安的想，如果有一天他像晨雾一样消失的无影无踪，也根本不会引起任何人的注意，不会有任何人记得他的存在。他将悄无声息的离开这个世界，就像他悄无声息的来到这个世界一样。为了平息灵魂中的不安和迷惘，他用冒险填满自己生活中每一段无所事事的时光，希望刺激的感觉可以把其他的情绪挤到灵魂的角落。

而现在，看着大笑的Albert，一切不安的情绪都好像悄然消失。

* * *

Part 4

轻薄的雪花像羽毛一样从天空飘忽而下，在街道上积成薄薄一层白色。天色渐暗，新年前夜的街上已是行人寥寥，街边的一扇扇窗子里透出暖黄色的灯光，映出屋内谈笑的人影。

Benedetto无聊的趴在桌子上，透过房间里唯一的一扇窗户看着空无一人的街道。他一向不喜欢新年或者圣诞这种节日，每年这个时候所有人都要么呆在家里说说笑笑，要么聚在广场边的酒馆里等待午夜的钟声，整个巴黎都不会有一点乐子可找。还有一个他自己也不愿意承认的原因是，每到这种时候，看着结伴而行的人们，Benedetto的心脏总会像被针戳了一样刺痛一下。这大概只是没有事情可做也没有事情可想造成的附带结果吧？Benedetto默默的想。

门外突然传来了敲门声，Benedetto像兔子一样从桌子前面跳了起来，警觉的抄起了仍在房间角落里的佩剑。他租住的这间小阁楼从没有过访客。

他小心翼翼的把门拉开一条缝，顿时松了一口气，一下打开门黏到了门外的Albert身上，把Albert手里拿着的盒子挤到了一边。

“嘿……”在公共的走廊上拥抱显然让Albert有些尴尬，“你今天是怎么了。”他瞄了一眼Benedetto手里拎着的剑，“啊……看来你这儿不常有客人。”

Benedetto松开Albert，把他拉进屋。Albert今天依旧穿着他那身从头到脚都是白色的衣服，蓬乱支棱着的黑发上站着几片正在融化的雪花，脸上带着他那种特有的甜里混着点点傻乎乎的笑。

“你怎么找到我住在什么地方的？”Benedetto疑惑的看着他。

“你上次不是说过你住在这条街吗？这条街上总共也没几栋房子是有租客的，所以我就问了一下。”Albert笑着眨了眨眼睛，“你的女房东人还挺不错，听说你有客人她可激动了……”

“那八成是因为我一无聊了就会出去闯祸……”Benedetto觉得自己的脑子有点转不过来，“可是你现在不是应该和家里人呆在一起吗？”

Albert脸上现出了调皮的神色，“每年新年前夜我都会和Valentine一起去教堂前的广场等着听新年的钟声，所以今天我父母一点怀疑都没有。”

“那Valentine呢？”Benedetto不解，Albert绝不是那种会把Valentine丢在一边不理的人。

“当然是去找她的爱人了，事实上去年要不是她不想让我一个人在冷风里站着，她也应该去的。我是先把她送到了Matilda家里才过来的。你还记得Matilda吗？就是上次Valentine家里办舞会时我指给你看的那个姑娘……”

“什么？啊……原来她就是Valentine的爱人？怪不得Valentine的父母从来没有起疑。”Benedetto笑了起来，感觉心里那种闷闷的感觉终于消失了。

“对了，我给你带了礼物！”Albert一脸期待的把手里的盒子递到Benedetto面前。

“给……给我的？”Benedetto愣在了原地，他还从来没想过自己有一天会收到礼物，在他的词典中，“礼物”这个词就和“Benedetto”没有任何关联。

他带着一种难以形容的感觉打开了盒子，看见里面躺着两只长得非常丑的蒙布朗蛋糕。

“我自己做的。”Albert好像等待表扬的五岁小孩一样得意地昂着头。

Benedetto爆发出一阵大笑，他一边抹着笑出的眼泪一边说：“你所谓的你自己做的，怕不是你家的厨子准备好了奶油和栗子酱，站在旁边一边着急的揪头发一边看着你做出来的。”他有点遗憾的低下了头，“可惜我没给你准备礼物……”

Albert灰绿色的眼睛里似有星光闪烁，“你已经为我做了很多了，认识你之前我从来不知道这个世界上有这么多疯狂的事情可做，你向我展示了自由的世界是什么样子，这就是最好的礼物。”

Benedetto吐了吐舌头，“这可太煽情了。”

Albert坐在Benedetto的床上，看着Benedetto一件件摆出那些他最得意的“战利品”。Albert对珠宝一点都不了解，也着实没有什么兴趣，不过兴奋的好像小孩子在向朋友展示自己的秘密树屋、眼睛里散发出快乐的光芒的Benedetto着实是一个罕见的景观，所以Albert觉得也不妨仔细听听。

“这颗宝石原本镶嵌在丹麦国王的王冠上，后来丹麦王室发生了一件大丑闻，老国王的弟弟暗中毒害了老国王，自己成了新国王。王子为了给父亲复仇而装疯，最终他杀死了新国王，但是也断送了他的母亲、爱人和他自己的生命。因为这件事太过晦气，原有的王冠和权杖就都被融化重铸了，这颗宝石就此辗转最后来到了巴黎。”Benedetto认真的好像在上课的大学生。“还有这颗，这本来是那不勒斯的公爵送给他情人的礼物，像卡普里岛蓝洞里的海水一样蓝……”

Albert含笑看着喋喋不休的Benedetto，感觉到了在家中很少感觉到的轻松与温馨。Benedetto说的确实不错，他这些“战利品”是无论如何也不可能卖得出去的，他偷的不仅仅是珠宝，更是一段故事。

“对了……”Benedetto突然神秘的凑到Albert跟前，呼吸几乎拂上了Albert的面颊，Albert突然觉得壁炉里的炭火可能烧的有点太旺了。

“我最近听说那个基督山伯爵从不知道什么人手中买到了Ali Pasha的钻石，这颗钻石背后有相当有趣的故事。”Benedetto闪着暖意的冰蓝色眼睛近在咫尺，让Albert觉得大脑有点晕乎乎的。“我打算趁着下个月基督山伯爵办舞会的时候，把那块钻石偷到手。这可是个绝佳的机会，从那个伯爵来到巴黎之后这还是他第一次在众人面前露面……”

Albert呆呆的点了点头，大脑已经没有在听Benedetto在话痨些什么了。

“你根本没有在听我在说什么。”Benedetto终于发现了Albert的心不在焉，有点郁闷的抱怨到。

Albert终于回过了神，他尴尬的指着墙上贴着的一幅画着很多叉的已经卷边的巴黎地图问道：“这些叉都代表什么？”

Benedetto脸上立刻现出得意的神情，“刚开始做盗贼的时候我给自己定了一个规矩，如果偷哪栋房子偷成功了，就在这幅地图上画个叉，那附近我就不会再去偷第二次了。如果偷失败了就会画个圈……”

Albert怀疑地看着已经泛黄而且卷边了的地图，“可是你这上面根本没有圈。”

“那当然是因为我从来没失败过。”

“嘿……”Albert忍着笑说，“要不要我再提醒你一下，你溜进我家打算偷那块不存在的绿宝石的时候……”

“谁说我失败了？”Benedetto直看进Albert的眼睛，仿佛要看到他的灵魂深处，他的眼中闪着一种Albert不熟悉的柔和光芒。“我没有偷到那颗传奇的绿宝石，但是我遇到了比它更美好的事物。”Benedetto轻柔的说，“还有伴随而来的，拥有无尽可能的未来，这未来会比任何传奇的故事更美丽。”

Albert怔怔的看着Benedetto的眼睛，蓝色虹膜上的黑色的瞳孔就好像大海中的旋涡，把Albert的灵魂一点点卷了进去。Albert看着越凑越近的蓝色，忘记了如何呼吸。

Benedetto的吻让Albert不堪重负的大脑彻底罢工了，无数混乱的思绪闪过Albert的脑海，缠成了解不开理还乱的一团毛线球。突然，Valentine的一句话明晰的出现在这团毛线球旁边。Valentine说，爱人的亲吻，就好像空白画布上泼洒上的一抹颜料，周围的一切都好像隐入了画布的白色背景中，只有这个吻才是最真实的存在。

正像Albert此刻的感受。

脑海里扎人的毛线球消失了，Albert的手放在Benedetto脑后，开始回吻。Benedetto发出了一声又像轻笑又像啜泣的模糊声音，双臂搂住了Albert的腰。在纠缠的灼热气息中，Albert迷迷糊糊的发现自己已经被Benedetto压在了床上，衬衫半解，而外套早已不知去向。

在楼下准备晚餐的房东听着阁楼上隐约传来的声响，无奈的摇了摇头。只要不是跑出去闯祸直到半夜才逃命一样的跑回来，就已经很不错了，房东默默地想着，把切好的洋葱扔进炖锅。毕竟，这是新年前夜，根据老掉牙的童话故事所说，每个人在这一天都有获得幸福的权利。

* * *

Part 5

Benedetto沿着一条熙熙攘攘的弯曲街道走向广场，不时被迎面挤来的过路人撞的一个趔趄。今天是冬日里难得的充满阳光的温暖下午，全城的人好像都抓住了这一点难得的暖意挤上了街头，街边的各式店铺也都尽数开张，讨价还价声不绝于耳。

Benedetto皱着眉拐上了与这条街平行的一条小路，街上的这些嘈杂就像这两个星期来巴黎人的闲言碎语一样让他感到厌恶。基督山伯爵那场炸开了巴黎上流社会的舞会已经过去两个星期了，城里的流言蜚语仍然像溅进了冷水的热油一样沸腾，丝毫没有冷却的迹象。Benedetto的预感一点都不错，这位神秘的伯爵果真给巴黎人带来了足够闲话一年的丑闻，只不过，这些丑闻没有给Benedetto带来一丝愉悦，只有痛苦与焦虑。

的确，发生的一切都像Benedetto往日里最喜欢的那种结局一样，作恶的人得到了应有的审判和天罚，战功卓绝的Fernand在身败名裂后自杀了，而名声在外的治安官Villefort信誉破产，住进了精神病院。然而Albert呢？Mercedez呢？Valentine呢？她们三个人在这一场肮脏的假面舞会中毫无过错，也毫不知情，上天为何对她们降下毫不小于那些罪人的苦痛？Benedetto感觉到，自己黑白分明的世界观头一次受到了如此剧烈的动摇。

在小路与广场相接的路口，Benedetto迎面碰上了Valentine。巴黎这个城市有时候很大，大到一连几个月也不一定能在城里碰到一个朋友，有时候又很小，小到接二连三的发生这种好像故意安排一样的偶遇。

虽然现在依然对Valentine突然成了自己的姐姐这件事感到有些不适应，但是Benedetto心里对这层关系还是很开心的，即使没有这层血缘关系，他也早就把Valentine当成了交心的朋友。至于他那对凭空冒出来的父母，可就没那么让Benedetto高兴了。他对Villefort的看法自不必说，Danglars夫人这段时间几次拽他去做客，可结果两人只是端着茶杯相对无言，似是有无数复杂的情绪却无法说出口。这层可悲的无形屏障，在Benedetto被抛弃的那一天就已经成型。

Benedetto默默打量了一下Valentine，在心里叹了口气。虽然Villefort的事对Valentine没有造成什么实质上的影响，她并没有像Albert和Mercedez那样因为Fernand的罪行失去原先富裕的生活，但可以看出，这些天来她的内心一直承受着巨大的折磨。Valentine憔悴了很多，原先永远挂着笑意的脸上现在浮现出了两道淡淡的黑眼圈，天空一样的眼眸中是挥之不去的哀伤，金色的头发也不再卷成发卷，而只是简单的梳在脑后。

“Benedetto……”见他好像没有先开口的意思，Valentine犹豫地问道：“你……你最近见到Albert了吗？”

Benedetto的眼神变得阴郁起来，就好像暴雨前天空中的云层。Valentine默默打量了一会儿Benedetto的神情，疲倦的叹了一口气。“我也已经很多天没有见到他了，自从舞会那天之后……他好像在躲着所有人，连Matilda去都找不到他。”Valentine拉住Benedetto的手握了握，一脸担忧，“如果你见到他的话……和他说，发生的这一切都不是他的错，就算他没有邀请基督山伯爵来巴黎，这一切照样会发生……”

Benedetto看着Valentine的身影消失在人群中，转过身来继续穿过广场，他的意识好像在空中漫无目的的飘荡一般，一路上不停的撞在行人身上。在广场的边缘，Benedetto突然回过神来，他看见一个熟悉的白色背影急匆匆走过，消失在一条小巷子里。

“Albert！”Benedetto用逃命一样的速度向白色身影消失的地方跑去，在小巷的深处，他总算拽住了好像根本就没听见他的喊叫的Albert。

Albert冷冷的推开了Benedetto拽住他胳膊的手。Benedetto愣在了原地，他从没见过Albert在他面前摆出如此疏离的姿态。

“Albert……你这些天为什么谁都不见？Valentine非常担心你……”Benedetto有些语无伦次的说道。

Albert不动声色的退后了一步。“这是我自己的事……”他冷冷的说道，“恭喜你终于找到关心你的家人了，现在你没必要和我这个杀人犯的儿子呆在一起了。”

Benedetto气的一口气噎在了嗓子里，他想过很多种Albert可能会有的反应，可万万没有想到会是这样。半晌后，他神经质地笑了一下：“Valentine还一直以为你是因为自责在躲着我们……看来她是太善良了，你根本就不在乎别人有什么感受，只是一个人缩起来自怨自艾！”

绿色的眼睛里隐约闪过一丝痛苦，Albert僵硬的转过身，一言不发的离开了。

“Valentine和我根本就是在白白为你担心！”Benedetto冲着Albert的背影忿忿的喊道。他转过身，骂骂咧咧的快步走向广场，在途中和对面的人撞了个满怀。

Benedetto抬起头刚想骂出声，脏话在认出那个人是谁的一瞬间堵在了喉咙里。Benedetto深吸了一口气，暗暗的骂着上帝实在太对不起他，让他在这种时候碰见最不想碰见的人。

虽然已经很多年没有碰面，但是Benedetto还是从那人脸上的伤疤和那股熟悉的敌意认出了，这正是在他还住在贫民窟的时候就结下梁子的一个盗贼。但是Benedetto今天毫无争吵的兴致，他狠狠的瞪了那人一眼，从旁边绕了过去。

背后传来一个懒洋洋的嘲讽声音：“Benedetto，这么多年不见，你已经健忘到连老熟人都不认得了吗？”

Benedetto停了下来，转过身看着那人，从牙缝里挤出几句话：“Edgar，从半年前我就知道你回到巴黎了，之前那几起让治安官们如临大敌的案子一看就是你的手笔。但是我没有心情再继续多年前的仇恨。”

对面的人脸上带着恶毒的笑：“啧，没想到你现在变得这么软弱了，是跟你那个叫Albert的婊子混的太久的结果吗？”

Benedetto的眼睛眯了起来，“你说什么……”

“刚才你们说话的样子谁看了都会明白你们俩的关系的。虽然你从来看起来都像个基佬一样，不过我也没想到居然真的会有伯爵家的儿子愿意自甘堕落的躺在你这个贼的身下。哦，我忘了，他现在已经是杀人犯和人贩子的儿子了……”

Benedetto的身体好像不受他自己控制一样的拔出剑冲了过去，然而不过几个回合，对方的剑就已经深深扎在了他的大腿上。Benedetto挣扎着试图从地上爬起来，摇晃了一下又倒了下去。他看着那人眼中闪现的杀意和手中寒光闪现的匕首，拼命的拖着已经完全失去知觉的伤腿向后挪动，生平第一次感觉到了死神降临带来的寒意。

白色的身影从不知道什么地方冲了出来，Benedetto面前的死神转向了Albert。Benedetto的灵魂就好像与躯壳分离了一样，他想要喊叫，却发不出任何声响，想要帮忙，却连在地上挪动一下都做不到。就好像身陷最逼真的噩梦，只能看到一幕幕画面在眼前闪过，却不能做出任何反应。他看着那道寒光插入Albert的腹部，粘稠的暗红色在略微透明的白色衣衫上蔓延开来。

世界似乎停止了存在，Benedetto无意识的看着围拢上来的惊恐人群，看着拽着已经要跑断气的医生赶来的Valentine。周围的一切对他来说已经不复存在，他眼前只有那片缓缓蔓延的暗红色，致命、血腥，吞噬掉一切光明。

* * *

Part 6

“后来呢？”绿色的眼睛瞪的大大的，困惑的看着他，“Benedetto叔叔，后来发生了什么呀？”

Benedetto看着眼前的小女孩，微微笑了笑。“后来……所幸伤口并不深，医生又来的及时……白衣的年轻人很快就恢复了健康，他和绿衣的窃贼离开了巴黎，一起去开展他们自己的冒险了。”

“他们幸福的生活在一起了，就像妈妈一样，对吗？”小女孩开心的笑了。

Valentine走进了屋子：“Louise，现在到了该睡觉的时间了。”她亲了亲小女孩的额头：“去吧。”

Valentine看了看沉默的Benedetto，轻轻叹了口气。“当初发现Louise被遗弃在街角的时候，我和Matilda本打算把她送到福利院，可是她的眼睛那么像Albert……我们以为你和Mercedez看到她会感到一点安慰……”Valentine忧伤的看着Benedetto蓝色眼睛里藏不住的痛苦，“可是每次你到我们家来，我都能感觉到你非常痛苦……”

“Valentine，你们做的是最好的选择，没有孩子应该在那种环境里孤零零的长大，感受不到一点关爱……”Benedetto的声音哽住了。

Valentine在他身边坐下，安慰的握住了他的手。“明天我和Matilda要去看望Mercedez，你想一起去吗？”

Benedetto低下了头，“我去做什么呢？我对她来说只是你的弟弟……还是害死Albert的人……”

“Benedetto，这不是你的错。”Valentine握紧了他的手，“没人能料到会发生什么……那个人……他那天根本就是去杀你的，你不可能躲开那场冲突。”

“但是如果我死了，他现在就会活着了，不是吗……”Benedetto的声音颤抖着，“而且最终……是我亲手结束了他的生命……”他痛苦的抱住了头。

Valentine轻轻搂住他，拍着他的后背。“是他求你结束他的痛苦……我们请了那么多的医生，每一个人都说……那种伤口无药可救，治疗也许可以延长几天他的生命，那也只是让他在痛苦中辗转反复……”Valentine的声音断在了半空中。

Benedetto的眼前又出现了Albert在痛苦中挣扎的样子，在高热带来的谵妄中痛苦的翻滚着，干裂发白的唇上沾着血迹，每一次吸气都像溺水者的喘息，每一次呼气都像垂死的哀嚎……那双绿色的眼睛里，只有痛苦和无声地恳求……还有灰绿色眼睛里的光芒逐渐消失时，Albert眼神中的解脱……这一切都不断的出现在Benedetto的梦中，清晰的就好像昨日才发生。

“那么，你们之间的事……你依然不打算告诉Mercedez吗？”看着Benedetto的情绪渐渐平复了，Valentine轻声问道。“难道你要掩藏一辈子……我一直觉得……如果你们能交心的谈一谈……对你们两个都是一件好事。你们的内心都有太多的伤口了……”

“你不是也从没对她说过吗……”Benedetto脸上的表情不知是哭还是笑，“她一直以为你是因为Albert才没有结婚，尽管你和Matilda一直住在一起，还收养了Louise……”

Valentine默然，半晌后才轻声说道：“我不知道这是幸运还是不幸……人们似乎从不会怀疑两个女性间会有超越友情的感情存在……”她的声音中带着无奈和苦涩。

“Valentine！亲爱的，如果你还想赶在开场前赶到歌剧院的话，我们现在就应该出发了……”门外传来Matilda的声音。

Valentine对着门外应了一声，转过头来担忧的看了看Benedetto，“那你……”

Benedetto站起身，“你们去吧，我也该回家了。”

Valentine看着Benedetto拿起黑色的外套和帽子，忧伤的说：“我和Matilda一直希望有一天能再看到你穿上那套绿色的衣服……”她叹了口气，“弟弟……Albert也不会希望你这样。”

Benedetto笑了笑，和Valentine拥抱告别，打开门走进了冬夜的寒风中。他在大衣里缩了缩，快步向自己租住的阁楼走去。拐上沿河的大道，他看见塞纳河在月光的照耀下微微发出银光，河对岸圣母院的影子好像安睡在岛上的巨兽。圣母院的钟声敲响了八下，悠扬的声音在寂静的夜色中回响。今夜的巴黎又是一个宁静的夜，让无数治安官头痛的绿衣窃贼已经有七年不曾出现了……


End file.
